


Catboys & Ghouls

by BlewDeChat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Slight swearing, sehun is headoverheals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlewDeChat/pseuds/BlewDeChat
Summary: so.. there's this catboy...[Sehun absolutely 100% believes Halloween costumes should be scary. Otherwise, what’s the point? Then he meets the cutest guy in the cutest costume and his world gets turned upside down.]
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Catboys & Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first Midnight Tales round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.
> 
> author's note: to prompter, sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted but i hope you enjoy! :D also thank you june for helping me through writiers block while writing this, and thank you to the mods running the fest, yall are the best <3 (oh also for the story there is no pandemic going on so they're safe to party :))

Sehun was most certainly prepared for Halloween this year. He ended up creating his own costume because he thought all the other costumes at Spirit Halloween were too tacky or unappealing. So he thought making your own costume had its own special ‘pizzazz’ and wanted to try it, and followed a few tutorials on how to make masks, gloves and other pieces.

After taking time to design and put together his costume, it was finally finished a few days before his friend's party.

Later that night he was actually planning on attending that Halloween party held at his closest friend, Chanyeol’s place. Which was another reason he went all out and made his own costume, he wanted to show off his skills.

Only problem about going to the party was  _ because _ of the costumes as well. He wasn’t at all afraid of ‘scary’ costumes- in fact that’s what he hoped to see. He believed that Halloween costumes should be scary, because then what would be the point? He was actually anxious to see other costumes that had no horror element what-so-ever, and instead be something cute or cheesy which was something he did not want to see. 

Nonetheless, Sehun was definitely going to go, he wanted to display his hard work that took him 3 and a half weeks to finish. He was proud of how good it came out, especially with how many failed attempts it took him to make his mask (skipping the most important steps nearly six times..), which was the main piece.

His costume consisted of a disgustingly disfigured goblin head that had two huge pointy ears protruding from the patchy red bald head, a bat like nose sticking out in the middle of the face, and a jaw locked in place to look like it’s screaming with its rows of shark-like teeth stained with fake blood to give it a gorey look, and on his back he would later on stick two jagged nubs with clay as if they were ripped wings and use body paint to make the clay look like it was a part of him. He also had ripped ‘bloody’ black shorts, and gloves and shoes that looked like claws to complete the look.

Sehun let out a content sigh, excited for the Halloween party, he was most certainly sure of himself that his costume was the epitome of a  _ perfect  _ costume.

-

After quickly gathering his things and getting dressed, Sehun locked his door to his small affordable apartment and began to walk to his college.

Thankfully since Sehun’s apartment was fairly close to his college, he was able to pick up a cheap breakfast sandwich at the local convenience store near his place, which was a regular morning routine for him unless he slept in and was running late. But today he had plenty of time, so he didn’t need to skip a meal to make it to his class on time.

Finally Sehun arrived at his main building for his morning classes, then spotted a slightly taller broad lengthy man on his phone as he waited by the entrance of the large building. He had large eyes and ears, giving off a sort of playful puppy aura around him.

When the tall man caught a glimpse of Sehun he put his phone away and smiled, waving ecstatically, “Yo, Sehun!” then jogged over to meet up with him.

“What’s up, Chanyeol?” Sehun chuckled at his best friend as they entered the building, then noticed the itching expression on Chanyeol's face, so Sehun asked, “Something good happen?”

“Remember how I asked my housemate to come to the party but kept saying no?” Chanyeol turned his head to look at Sehun with a silly smile on his face.

Sehun quirked a brow replying, “Yeah, why? Finally convinced your crush to come, so you can follow him around like a dog like at that time when we went to get drinks?”

Chanyeol's face flushed as he sputtered out, “C-crush?! He’s only my housemate!”

“Mhm, sure, anyways as you were saying?” Sehun rolled his eyes playfully, continuing to walk up some stairs to the next floor.

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol gathered himself, “Okay, anyways, he actually ended up canceling plans with that one friend so he said he’d come, he’s even gonna help buy drinks!”

Sehun hummed and nodded, impressed, “Wow this is big, he’s even canceling plans for you. When are you guys getting married?”

Chanyeol’s face blushed a deep beet red and started to ramble and fumble with his words, which was Sehun’s cue to tune him out and eat his sandwich he bought from the convenience store earlier.

But just as he began to peel off the plastic wrap, someone bumped into his shoulder, causing him to drop his sandwich.

Sehun sighed and picked his food up off the floor, then turned back to see who it was, to see if he knew them or not, but then realized he didn’t recognize either one of the two men that were too immersed in their own conversation to even acknowledge him.

Both men were quite short compared to him and Chanyeol; the boy to the right was wearing a beige sweater, black jeans and had jet black hair along with cat-like features, the one to the left- presumably the one who ran into Sehun’s shoulder, wore an oversized green hoodie, baggy dark grey sweats, chunky white tennis shoes and had a full head of fluffy light brown hair making his puppy-like appearance more appealing. 

While taking a bit longer look at the man to the left (although he couldn't really see him that well) Sehun thought to himself,  _ ‘Not gonna lie he’s kinda cute..’ _

But then Chanyeol tore Sehun from his daze, “Oh yeah, I know them! Those two that passed by, they’re in a couple of my classes, I actually invited them to the party too. They’re your upperclassmen, so you better be nice ‘ _ Mr. Halloween Expert’ _ .” Chanyeol teased and lightly punched Sehun on the shoulder.

_ ‘Oh great, rude upperclassmen, even if that one guy was cute, they didn’t even apologize or say excuse me’ _ , Sehun sighed.

-

Sehun finished all his classes quickly, and near the end of his last two, he began to get antsy. He wanted to get home fast so he had time to set up his costume for the party. He knew that he had to double check his things to make sure he had enough makeup and body paint. He also took note of how long it would take him to finish everything since he was doing it all himself.

Once Sehun arrived at his apartment he immediately checked his supplies and instantly noticed he was low on his red body paint, which was the main color he needed, so he grabbed his wallet he put on his countertop and hurriedly jogged to the store.

-

“Crap they didn’t have Dae’s creamer…” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath as he walked down the empty sidewalk, a couple of bags of groceries in hand.

He continued to walk and think to himself, remembering his talk earlier with Jongdae, his best friend since they were practically in diapers, about some ‘tall super hot underclassmen’ the class was gossiping about,  _ Bet they aren’t even good looking, everyone exaggerates all the time. Everyone has such basic taste in people.’ _

While Baekhyun strolled along he noticed a really tall sunflower that practically towered over him, and walked over to it to look at it closer.

_ ‘I wonder if it smells nice.. It’s very pretty’  _ he thought to himself as he admired the bright colored flower,  _ ‘I want to smell it, but.. I don’t want to look weird..’  _

Baekhyun swiftly looked left and right to assure himself no one was around, not wanting to embarrass himself, and slightly tilted his head trying to smell the flower. But sadly height was his disadvantage, the flower was too tall, and Baekhyun couldn’t grab it himself to bring it down because of the groceries that were occupying his hands, and he didn’t want to set them down either or they’d get dirty. 

“Um.. what are you doing?” Someone with a deepish voice asked awkwardly.

Baekhyun quickly snapped his head in the direction of the tall man with short jet black hair and sharp eyebrows that perfectly fit his face. He had on a jacket and a plain pair of jeans.

_ ‘Crap he must’ve come from across the street’ _ Baekhyun thought to himself already cringing for what he done.

Sehun had just crossed the road on his way home when he spotted Baekhyun nervously standing and looking at the sunflower above him, so he decided to check on him just in case something was wrong.

When Sehun had gotten closer his cheeks heated up upon seeing Baekhyun’s soft features up close; puppy-dog face, light rosy cheeks most likey red from the chilly weather, soft fluffy brown hair, a cute button nose, and pretty pink tinted lips. He was absolutely adorable, and Sehun felt like he recognized him from somewhere, and had no clue where they must’ve met before or where he saw him from.

And when Sehun awkwardly got his attention Baekhyun ended up jumbling his words nervously, and stumbled trying to explain he was only trying to smell the flower, and it made Sehun chuckle and awe to himself.

“I was just trying to smell the flower, but it’s too tall and I have this crap in my hands so I didn’t know what to do- wait oh my god I must look like a creep just standing here and sniffing- whoops I’m sorry!” Baekhyun said as his cheeks continued to get red from embarrassment, and quickly bowed apologetically.

A small smile found its way to Sehun’s lips and he tried to hide it when a sudden urge to do something grew, and then he grabbed the stem of the flower since he was tall enough, and lowered it down to Baekhyun’s face.

“Here.” Sehun said casually. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but inside he was the exact opposite, he was panicking and gushing over every little thing the shorter man did, not sure if what he was doing was okay.

Baekhyun’s blush spread to his ears and his eyes widened at the gesture, then looked at Sehun and stood up straight again, realizing how pretty and handsome he was, and a burst of butterflies erupted in his stomach, making him feel anxious as he stood in place frozen.

He didn’t know what to do and didn’t want to further embarrass himself, so he quickly whiffed the flower, and not a second later rushed out another quick apology, “thank you so much, but I have to hurry home now, frozen stuff!” and dashed off, his face still flushed all the way from his reddened nose to the tips of his ears.

Sehun watched Baekhyun till he turned at a corner out of his sight, and laughed into his fist, mumbling about how odd he was, then continued to head home, still wondering why he looked so strangely familiar.

-

It took almost three hours for Sehun to get his costume prepared and finished. When he was finally ready, mask, makeup and all that, he called an Uber to pick him up, and drop him off at Chanyeol’s place.

As soon as Sehun stepped into the medium sized car, the driver commented, “Holy shit! That’s one helluva costume man, scared me half to death. Did you make that yourself??”

Even though Sehun didn’t usually talk to the drivers, he smirked , already happy and gloating in the compliment as he answered, “Yeah, everything is all 'DIY', besides the body paint.”

“Oh wow,” the driver said under his breath, in utter astonishment, “how long did it take you?”

“Hm?” Sehun quirked a brow, “For what?”

“How long did it take to make all that?”

Sehun’s mouth shaped an ‘o’ and replied, “Nearly 4 weeks, and a whole lot of fails before and during the process.”

“Just wow, great job, man” the driver said before going silent to focus on the road ahead.

Turning his head to look out the window, Sehun watched other cars go by, thinking about the guy he ran into earlier on the sidewalk,  _ ‘How crazy would it be if we went to the same college.. He looks like he’s younger than me.. If that were the case he’d probably get invited to the party too, and maybe… I could talk to him again’  _

After about fifteen minutes of driving in silence, the car came to a stop, indicating he made it to Chanyeol’s place.

Sehun could already hear the Halloween themed music and loud chatter as he stepped out of the car. He wandered inside, repeatedly having to dodge and squeeze between people, and heard a few gasps here and there as he passed through. He could tell people were already talking and whispering about his costume in amazement, after all his costume was pretty scary and well made.

He finally spotted Chanyeol’s Plague Doctor costume in the dining room with two cups in hand, heading his way.

“Glad you made it, here,” Chanyeol chimed when they met up and handed him the red solo cup, “drink up and have some fun!”

Sehun nodded, lifting his mask up so he could take a sip from the cup Chanyeol gave him, then looked around to examine everyone else’s costumes, but winced when he saw  _ certain _ ones.

“Why do girls always need to wear skimpy or cutesy outfits? Doesn’t it ever get old? It’s Halloween, they should at least put in some effort.. Even the guys have a lot of underwhelming costumes, do they even realize this is a Halloween costume party.” Sehun sighed a bit in irritation as he ranted.

“Sorry to say, “ Chanyeol jokes, “but not everyone full heartedly believes scary is the standard, Sehun.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Well, that is true.”

“Just go and enjoy yourself, loosen up!”

Sehun nodded, acknowledging Chanyeol, and walked to the living room to go dance with some other people he knew pretty well from some of his classes.

For a while everyone just danced, and even at one point had some sort of a dance off. Everyone was having a good time showing off their costumes, getting along, and chatting.

Sehun decided it was time to take a break after about an hour of dancing and drinking, so he searched around to find Chanyeol to check on him, and found him with his ‘housemate’ dunking their heads in a plastic kiddie pool, bobbing for apples in the backyard with some others who were hyping them up.

Carefully Sehun slipped away from the crowd he was around and went into the nearly empty kitchen, and situated himself by the sink, leaning on his elbow as he cracked open a water bottle he retrieved from one of the coolers sitting around.

While Sehun relaxed he let his eyes linger around the kitchen to take everything in- even though he's been to his best friend's place a million times, he still liked to look at the space, and then someone’s costume caught his eye.

Someone who was standing a few feet away from him wore an extremely cute costume.. It was a short man with fluffy brown hair, he looked like he was supposed to be a cat strawberry of some sort, and was bending over the kitchen island drinking from a red solo cup that looked identical to the one he had earlier, and was looking out towards the kitchen entrance as if he were looking for someone.

He had strawberry red cat ears, cat paw and strawberry pins adorned his hair like  _ Vanellope _ from  _ Wreck it Ralph _ , a long sleeved strawberry shirt that poofed out at the end to stem green paws, green fuzzy pants with a cat tail attached which looked like a stem, and matching green paws on his feet that were similar to the paws on his hands to complete the look.

Sehun couldn’t really see his front so he didn’t know if there was more to the outfit, but he didn’t really care since it was ‘too cute for Halloween’. But he couldn’t deny the costume was extremely pleasing to look at.

Even though Sehun didn’t particularly care about the guy’s outfit, he still took curious glances to see the front. 

As if on cue, Sehun glanced once again at the strawberry catboy, and caught him turning his way and almost immediately recognized him when he got a glimpse of his face.

“Hey,” Sehun called out, getting the catboy’s attention, “Aren’t you that person who stood in place to smell a flower earlier?”

Sehun almost choked trying to speak, he was nervous but bursting with happiness, glad to speak to the flower boy again. But that wasn’t the only reason, Baekhyun looked absolutely adorable beyond comprehension now that he realized who was in the costume, and it took Sehun’s breath away. And now being able to see the front after getting the shorter’s attention, Sehun could see that there was an adorable fluffy chest piece making Baekhyun even more captivating than he already was. It was almost unbearable, he was so delightfully attractive and it felt like his heart stopped when he looked at him.

Baekhyun froze, and even with the makeup he had covering his face, Sehun could tell Baekhyun was turning red like when they first met earlier.

“Oh my god wait-” Baekhyun started nervously, “Are you the guy who h-helped me?”

Sehun had forgotten he was wearing his mask so he nodded and Baekhyun started stuttering like earlier, and it made Sehun smile softly, “T-thank you so much again by the way, that was s-super nice, and um sorry I had to rush since I lost track of time! But still, thank you I appreciated it..” then after rambling Baekhyun slightly pouted, letting his lip jut out, which drove Sehun’s mind into a wall, he couldn’t handle how cute he was.

_ ‘Why is he so cute- Did he just get cuter?! How is that possible?! His pout is so adorable I think I might be starting to look like a creep because I can’t stop staring at him..’ _

“It was no problem, and please there’s no need for you to apologize, I understand.” Sehun replied as calm and steady as he could manage, then proceeded to talk because he wanted to keep their conversation going, “So, your costume is interesting, what are you supposed to be?”

A cute smile crawled on Baekhyun’s lips and he answered in a bubbly tone, “Me and my best friend have matching outfits, we’re fruit cats. He’s a blueberry and I’m a strawberry!”

“Looks really cute, I like it.” Sehun said and smiled back at Baekhyun, while inside he was screaming  _ ‘Why did you say that??! Now you like cute costumes?! What happened to being strictly scary?!’ _

Before they could continue their conversation, Chanyeol popped his head into the kitchen with a smile, surprised seeing Sehun and Baekhyun chatting, but Sehun wasn’t sure if he was happy he showed up or not.

“Oh, Sehun! Never thought I’d see you two talking, anyways remember the two upperclassmen I was talking about this morning that passed us? Well this is them, looks like Jondae is over there doing something,” Chanyeol says pointing at the direction Baekhyun was staring before they started talking, “also if you don’t already know this is Baekhyun, and Baekhyun this is Sehun.”

_ ‘Oh wait, that’s right I never asked his name.. It really suits him, it’s cute… but not only that but no fucking wonder I thought I recognized him, so he’s actually that upperclassmen..’  _ Sehun thought to himself as he reached out his hand to properly greet him.

“Nice to meet you, Sehun.” The most breathtaking strawberry catboy smiled up at him as they grasped each other's hands.

“Same here.” Sehun replied endearingly, which Chanyeol most definitely caught which made him chuckle to himself, never seeing Sehun act like a love struck puppy this badly- that was usually  _ Chanyeol’s  _ thing.

Chanyeol’s phone suddenly vibrated, signaling he was going to end up going somewhere else for whatever reason, so he had to cut their conversation short. He sighed looking at his phone, “Sorry guys, I would chill out with you guys longer, but apparently the speakers are acting up, so have fun you two!”

But before Chanyeol turned to leave, he quickly leaned to Sehun’s ear, whispering, “Your tail’s wagging. Better stop simping or he’s gonna notice~” and laughed as he walked off, knowing full well Sehun’s face was red from embarrassment.

_ ‘Dammit that bastard knows everything, I swear..’ _ Sehun grumbled and cursed him in his head.

“So I told you what I was,” Baekhyun smiled cheekily, pulling Sehun from his thoughts, “now you need to tell me what  _ you’re _ supposed to be. Your costume is super scary!”

Sehun smirked, feeling confident when he heard Baekhyun say his costume was scary, and replied as he wiggled his fingers 'spookily’, “I’m sort of like a rotting flesh eating goblin.”

“Oh wow” Baekhyun cooed, then asked, “Where’d you get it? It’s made really well!”

Sehun felt like he was going to burst when Baekhyun complimented him so genuinely, Baekhyun’s words felt like ‘good boy’ pats to his heart.

Nervously clearing his throat, Sehun answered shyly, “Uh.. I actually made it myself..”

The look of pure amazement sparkled from Baekhyun’s droopy puppy eyes, “What?! That’s literally so amazing! How long did it take for you to make it?? A month- maybe even two months?? Because everything looks so good!”

The honest cheerful compliments sent blood rushing to Sehun’s cheeks, making his face feel extraordinarily hot. He was so thankful he still had his mask on, but he was still worried Baekhyun would be able to hear the sporadic beat of his heart, “After a ton of mistakes and mess ups while figuring out how to even make a mold, about 3 and a half weeks?”

“Oh wow, you worked so hard then- cause only 3 weeks?? That’s so fast, and with how detailed your mask, gloves, shoes, and body are-  _ wow  _ this is so cool” Baekhyun was like a faucet and was continuously pouring out praises, making Sehun feel beyond flattered as his smile kept growing from ear to ear.

_ ‘Hm, to be honest,’  _ Sehun thought to himself, admiring Baekhyun,  _ ‘Normal or even cute Halloween costumes aren’t so bad.. On him anyways’ _

“The only thing is tho,” Baekhyun started with a nervous voice, playing with his fluff on his chest, but trailed off.

“Yeah?”

“Your mask..”, Baekhyun shyly looked away, a bit embarrassed about saying what he wanted to ask, which made Sehun adore him even more- if that was even possible.

“Oh? My mask what?”

Baekhyun still let his eyes look to the side, not wanting to make eye contact, “It’s a bit.. Creepy and scary, I know you put a lot into your costume.. But It’s hard to look at..”

Even if Baekhyun said that, in reality, Baekhyun just wanted to see Sehun’s face again, but he didn’t want to embarrass and out himself like that, so he made an excuse (although the mask was kind of gorey so it wasn’t a very pretty sight).

_ ‘Pleaseee take off your mask or I might just take it off myself’ _ Baekhyun thought to himself, starting to feel antsy with anticipation.

Sehun on the other hand was nearly at his limit, Baekhyun was just too cute, he would’ve done anything he asked him- probably even wear a  _ cute _ costume  _ himself _ if Baekhyun told him to.

“Oh you should have told me sooner, I don’t mind taking it off at all.” Sehun assured, then Baekhyun thanked him softly, a blush dusting his cheeks. But once the mask was finally off his eyes widened.

“Your chest-” Baekhyun’s mouth gaped open, “is real??!”

Hearing Baekhyun’s shocked voice made Sehun crack up with laughter, causing Baekhyun to once again burn with embarrassment. Baekhyun had honestly thought Sehun’s chest was also made from a mold because of how defined and muscular it was.

Once Sehun gathered himself up, wiping his invisible tears from his eyes, he replied, “Yep, it’s just body paint.”

After Baekhyun calmed himself down as well, his mind wandered, and he was curious.

Putting his hand on Sehun’s peck, Baekhyun felt the muscle and pressed his fingers, noticing how firm Sehun’s chest was- one might think Baekhyun was drunk, with how handsy he was being, but he was fully sober because in fact he wasn’t really a fan of drinking. 

As Baekhyun continued to feel around he didn’t even realize how Sehun was almost literally about to combust from nerves, not expecting the sudden contact, but when Baekhyun laughed afterwards it made Sehun feel absolute euphoria and completely forget Baekhyun was feeling him up.

“Hm I guess it really is real~” Baekhyun cheekily smiled as he pulled his hands aways from Sehun’s chest.

“Of course it is.” Sehun coughed nervously trying to act cool and calm, but he could feel the heat burning his cheeks.

After that two continued to chat and joke flirtatiously all the way til the end of the party. It was like they were in their own world, they were happy and basked in each other's presence.

As everyone was starting to get ready and leave, Sehun helped Baekhyun put on his jacket and walked him to his car.

Then right when Baekhyun was going to enter his and Jongdae’s car, Sehun decided to speak up, “Hey Baekhyun, tonight was super fun, I had a great time..”

Baekhyun softly smiled at him affectionately, “Me too, it was really fun, honestly didn’t know if I was going to enjoy this party this much.”

“Same here,” Sehun replied, with the same softness, “a-also your costume is adorable, really suits you.”

“Thank you, Sehunnie” Baekhyun blushed as he chimed the sudden nickname like they’ve known each other for decades, and it made Sehun’s heart do backflips, indulging in it.

“Also one more thing..” Sehun started, a bit shy.

Baekhyun quirked a brow, a small smile playing on his pretty lips as he hummed in response, “Mhm?”

“It might be too soon, but I really like you, and maybe if you’re up for it, we can hang out or go on a date sometime? There’s a few places.. I think you might like, but you don’t have to or anything.”

Hearing Sehun’s honest gentle confession made Baekhyun flush and smile big, he was hoping he wasn’t the only one feeling something, so he was more than glad to hear Sehun felt the same way, “Of course! I’d actually love that.. And I maaay really like you too.”

Sehun didn’t expect to hear Baekhyun say any of that either, he really tried to convince himself he was going to say no or something else, but nonetheless did it make him burst with utter joy.

For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other, adoringly. But their moment was interrupted when a blueberry catboy opened the car door.

“What are you guys doing?” Jongdae asked teasingly, a slight slur could be heard as he spoke, indicating he was drunk.

Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened even more as he looked back at his best friend, “Nothing!”

“Mhm, anyways, hurry up it’s late and I’m suuuper drunk.” Jongdae whined as he fell onto the passenger seat, waiting for Baekhyun, since he was the designated driver.

Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes, making Sehun laugh in return, then reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and handed it to Sehun, laughing cutely, “If we’re going to go on a date we should probably exchange numbers.”

Sehun nodded, smiling widely, and pulled out his phone as well, handing it to Baekhyun. Then after exchanging numbers they finally parted their own ways.

The whole drive to his apartment, Sehun smiled giddily, he was tremendously happy with how tonight went, and he wouldn’t have it any other way- he even ended up changing his mind about his silly stubborn ‘pride’ about how Halloween costumes should be.

As Sehun stepped inside his apartment, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Then pulled it out, only to have his smile from before return, he was on cloud nine seeing who texted him.

**_catboy baekhyun:_ **

_ we should meet up tomorrow! _

_ since i’m pretty sure we pass _

_ each other at school- but only _

_ if you want to  _

**_ghoul sehun:_ **

_ Oh sure, sounds great :)) _

**_catboy baekhyun:_ **

_ awesome ^^ _

_ i'll talk to you later, i’m trying _

_ to get dae’s drunk ass to bed  _

_ lmaoo _

Sehun sighed, feeling elated but also content, he was happy.

_ ‘Maybe scary outfits aren’t all that great after all.. Cute ones are just as nice.. On Baekhyun anyways’  _ Sehun thought to himself as he got ready for bed aswell.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write, although its short and a little rushed xD hope yall enjoyed it too and i hope everyone has a happy halloween :D


End file.
